The Third Wizarding War
by patrick05
Summary: After the destruction of The Dark Lord and the end of the Second Wizarding War peace seemed obtainable at long last. Yet, just five years later a Third Wizarding War erupts an this time with Harry Potter at the helm. More updates yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

The lone figure stepped out of the Dark Forest and into the clearing, overlooking a very familiar sight. Once his home, this valley was where the last vestiges of the old wizarding world was holding out. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had become a battle ground yet again, but this time Harry James Potter was the attacker, claiming what is rightfully his, claiming his empire.

At his back more witches and wizards step out with him ready to fight...and die at his command. Many of his old peers were with him including Ginny Potter, his ever faithful and loyal wife. But there were those who stood, regrettably, against him. His two best friends Ron and Hermione Weasley; although, soon, all would regret their decision. He looked back to see masses of troops ready to go at a moments notice and so he lifted his want, The Elder Wand in front of himself and all who saw quickly became deathly quiet.

Mrs. Weasley stood in the main courtyard at her former school, taking in all the memories of her life long past gone. A silent tear ran down her cheek at the thought of losing it all, but she soon felt someones presence and quickly brushed the tear away. She saw Professor McGonagall, and current headmistress at Hogwarts, heading her way with a worried expression on her face.  
"Ms Granger it is so good to see you again." She pause and sees her wedding ring. "Oh dear, it must be, Mrs. Weasley now,  
no?  
"Yes it is headmistress," replied Mrs. Weasley,"but please call me Hermione."  
"Of course Mrs. Weasley." Hermione slowly shakes her head. "But enough chit-chat, we have important matters to attend to."

And as quickly as she came, she turned around and left with Hermione hot on her heels. Professor McGonagall took Hermione through a series of lefts and rights until she no longer knew where she was in the castle anymore. Finally she stopped in front of a wall and they waited. Slowly the wall dissolved and a door appeared into what she could only think of as the new Room of Requirement. As they stepped through the threshold, the door dissolved again and all that was left was a wall. Inside was a group of very familiar face gathered around a table of papers and maps. Most of the Weasley's were there except for Ginny and her husband whom she had not seen more many weeks. All she wanted to do was to run up to him and kiss him, but she couldn't help be hear the conversation that was going on.

"... indicate that the enemy has broke through the first line without a single loss and that Harry is heading assault." Said Ron. The others in the room look worried and one voiced what everyone was thinking "How can we defeat an enemy that has cheated death, on multiple occasions? He now brings with him an army and runs through our defenses like a knife through warm butter. What are we going to do? How can we stop him?" Arthur Weasley has been through two wars like most of the Order, but this third one was taking its toll on him.  
"There is only one surefire way to stop him Arthur and I am afraid you are not going to like it." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley had been the Minister of Magic after the Second Wizarding War, not more than 5 years later did he lose that prestigious position once the Ministry of Magic fell once again.  
"Oh no, not my daughter!" Exclaimed Molly Weasely. On the day that the Third Wizarding war started, the first thing Potter did was find he beloved bride to be, but the was a hitch to the plan. When Harry arrived at the Burrow, Ginny was nowhere to be found. Furious with rage, Harry found Molly coming back through the floo network and demanded to know where Ginny had gone. Not giving an immediately response, Harry used the Cruciatus Curse on her until she gave up the location. She likes to argue that she lasted for hours against Harry's onslaught, but the sad truth is that she only last minutes. She was found in a coma-like state that took her weeks to recover from.  
"No!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "No! I will not allow you to have harm come to my daughter. She may obsessed with that lunatic, but I will not allow you to use her as a tool in your little plots."  
"Molly, honey, please, be reasonable. Our daughter is our only link to Harry. She can help us bring him down and bring peace to our world."  
"And you Arthur, I cannot believe that you are accepting this plan. What if she gets hurt, what if HE hurts her? I cannot, will not imagine a world without her. I've already lost one child, I will not lose another!" Her mention of Fred made everyone flinch. She was fuming, no one had seen her this way since she fought Bellatrix half a decade ago.  
"Okay Molly, just please calm down, we won't talk about Ginny in that way anymore. Now please come with me so you can rest. We are all going to need all the energy we can muster in the next couple of hours."  
Arthur's words were all met with approving nods and with that the meeting was adjourned. From the corner of his eye,  
Ron saw Hermione standing near them taking all that was said in. He quickly rushed to her side and hugged her to get her out of her entranced state.  
"He's close, isn't he?" Asked Hermione. Not a little worry in her voice at all. Ron quickly saw through this façade.  
"It doesn't matter now," Ron said calmly,"what matters"  
"No it does matter!" Hermione cut him off. "We were his best friends Ron, why couldn't we see what he was feeling,  
why couldn't we see what he was planning. All the clues were there, he had even suggested it to us and we dismissed it entirely."  
"I don't know my love, but we have been through this before and it only leads us to fighting again. I don't want, what may be our last moments together, to be awful." Ron said, trying to calm her down.  
"What if we leave now and join him, then he would spare us. We can live our life's together. We can have a family."  
"No! I will not abandon my mother, my father, and my brother. They're all I have left." Wrong choice of words and he regretted them instantly.  
"All you have left?!" Her voice was calm, but menacing. She could burst out at any moment, but her choice of anger was to scare Ron to death. "What about me Ronald, what about our child?"  
Ron looked at her confusingly. "Our child?"  
"Yes, our child. Are you willing to risk our child's life because your family is ALL you have left?" Ron was too excited to think about anything else but the fact the Hermione had said our child. "When did you find out? How far along are you?"  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER RON!" Screamed Hermione. Everyone looked their way and Ron shrunk to the size of a mouse. Hermione glared at the others staring and the quickly looked away. "Now tell me, before I lose my head, what would you rather do? Lose me and our child forever, or have a family with me under his rule?" Ron, took a quick second to think about it which Hermione was finally happy to see him thinking about it. At long last,  
"Fine, we go tonight." And with that, they retired into their quarters for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

*POP*  
Everyone jumped up at the loud noise that echoed in the Room of Requirement. As they searched they found the cause of the noise, Neville Longbottom had apparated right in his room. He looked like he had seen hell and was in need serious medical attention, but stated that he needed to see the Order immediately. Neville had bolstered the magical wards around the castle, making sure that not even the bug could get in or out. The Order called this the second and last line of defense before the castle itself, if this area fell, then they could all be surrounded in an hour tops. As the Order gathered around, not one noticed the disappearance of two key characters. Neville began his tale,  
"As soon as we heard that the first line fell, we began fortifying our position as best we could. Unfortunately it wasn't nearly enough. The first signs of life we saw was a single, solitary figure walking down the dirt road toward the main gate. It was Harry," he waited briefly for the thought to sink in, "and he just stood there like he had not a care in the world. Then, one by one wizards and witches apparated next to him, the first was Ginny right by his side. Even as his numbers grew he slowly lifted his wand and touched the barrier with the tip of it. There was a brilliant flash of light and the barrier fell almost instantly. "Neville broke off, he had tears in his eyes as he recounted the events that unfolded thereafter.  
"His troops rushed through destroying everything in their wake and Harry slowly and calmly continued to walk on. Luna-" He broke off, tears now streaming down his face,"Luna stood before him and she tried to stun him, but he deflected without moving a muscle. Out of nowhere she was on her knees, writhing in pain with Harry looking down on her, Ginny next to him pointing her wand at Luna, she said something to her, then there was only green and Luna was gone." Neville broke down falling to his knees. The order realized what had happened. Neville had to warn them, costing the lives of many. If they won this day he would be treated as a hero.  
The Order went directly outside to different corners of the castle and began casting their incantations to protect it from Harry.  
"Protego Maxima"  
"Fianto Duri"  
"Repello Inimicum"  
These, plus many more incantations were cast around the castle to form a bubble, protecting the castle from everything outside that can do harm inside. Still remembering the effects of the previous battle older members of the Order cast personalized spells to counter-act the effects of shield disruption spells. Still, with their protections they were literally trapped; no way in, or out.  
Mrs. Weasley steps out of the castle frantically, she starts yelling for Ron and Hermione.  
"Ron! Hermione!"  
"Molly! Whats going on? Where is Ron?"  
"He's...he's gone. He left a note at his bedside, he and Hermione have defected to Harry's side. She's pregnant and she doesn't want her family to die. Oh god, what are we going to do Arthur!"  
Arthur looked bewildered, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His son and daughter-in-law have deserted them.  
"The note says 'Run. I don't wish death on you. So please run, run far away and never look back.'"  
"This cannot be true...No! Not my son, not him too." Arthur drops to his knees with tears streaming down his face and everyone looking at him in despair.  
"Come on Arthur," says Kingsley, "we must decide on what-"  
"No! We must stand and fight. I will not allow this lunatic to ruin our lives any longer. Once he is dead, everything can go back to the way it was." Everybody looks to him with hope. "We can do this, together we can win. Never before has a group as large as ours stood before him, tonight we shall win The Third Wizarding War!" A cheer erupted all over the campus, Arthur had rallied his men and women. They're were all going to fight, but all in vain Harry thought.

* * *

Harry flew over Hogwarts as The Order of the Phoenix began setting up its defensive shield around the castle. He heard their conversation and now knew that his best friends were looking for asylum. A family he wondered, a child. He pondered on the events that had transpired and flew back to the edge of The Dark Forest. As soon as he arrived, he noticed something different. Ginny was a bit agitated and quickly found out why.  
"Harry!" Cried Ginny. She hasn't been so genuinely happy to see him in some time. "Harry, how glad I am to know you are back."  
"Yeah, why are you acting so weird? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong my love, I'm just so happy you have returned. Now we can rid the these rebels with one quick swipe."  
"It's not as easy as you make it out to be Gin. Now tell me what is wrong. Now!"  
Looking a bit frightened, she gave a sad smile and said, "My brother and his bitch are back." Never before had she used those words against Hermione, and Harry was stunned by the comment. He would deal with her bad behavior later, for now though he needed to see his two "friends."  
"Show me where they are."

* * *

**Chapter Two is a little shorter today because it leaves a little cliff hanger. Thank you to those who have made my story a favorite. It's great to see that my work is somewhat appreciated.**

**Now this is my first real fanfic so criticism is welcomed (as long as it is helpful). Please don't bash me.**

**That's all for tonight. I will begin writing Chapter 3 shortly.**

**-patrick05**


	3. Chapter 3

**A chapter's up and so quickly too. Unfortunately I am on the last of my two days off from work. That means we may not get a update until next Thursday. Or, we may get lucky and get the gory details sooner rather than later. I hope you enjoy. **

**-patrick05**

* * *

Ron and Hermione waited inside a tent, in The Dark Forest for Harry. The duo had not seen Harry for almost a year and were not expecting him to look like he did when he entered the tent. The two heard rustling outside and the sounds of footsteps, then the woods became deathly quiet, it seemed that even the wind was under Harry's control. The first to enter the tent was Ginny, Ron looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. She looked exactly the same and she did when the war started, it looked as if she hadn't aged a day. The only thing different about her was the way she stood, she had power only second to Harry and she knew it. She looked down at Hermione and him with contempt for what reason he knew not. She moved away from the entrance and in strolled a dark robed figure, Ron could not even see his features until he pulled back his hood.

* * *

Harry followed Ginny through the crowd of his followers, none made a sound as he walked by and all parted a way for him as he walked. He was glad for this hood because he found himself smiling at this fact. The pair walked right into the woods and saw a bright white tent, it was glowing showing that the occupants were inside

"They're right in here...my lord." Ginny stated.

"After you darling," and with that she went on inside. He waited outside and looked around the gloomy forest, something darted around in the distance, but he couldn't make out what it was. Harry couldn't wait any longer and went on inside.

* * *

As the hood came off his features became clear immediately. Harry was aging, rapidly. He looked as if he was a middle-aged man now. Gray streaks could be seen in his black hair and his green eyes did not have the same luster as it did five years ago. Scars lined his face and hands and Ron was sure there was many more covered by his thick black cloak. Ginny came up behind him and slowly, softly took off Harry's cloak.

"Tea?" This was the first words out of his mouth, like they were all old pals, which we were.

Hermione perked and answered immediately. "Yes please. It's dreadfully cold in here."

"Ah, yes." Harry flick his finger and a fire pit appeared in the middle of the room and warmed up quickly. "Give me a second, I'll be back with that tea."

He left for the kitchen and turned a muggles kettle on. It was rather fast and he said it ran on electricity. How he had electricity all the way out here even confused Hermione, but she said nothing of it. Next, he pulled a few dried leaves from a bar above and dropped them into the kettle. With magic, and without a wand for that matter, he retrieved the leaves and hurried over with all of it including some milk, sugar, and honey. Harry put all of the items on a table and motioned for us to sit with him, he also motioned for Ginny who seemed to be getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Now for some news, me and Ginny got married!" Exclaimed Harry

"You mean Ginny and I, Harry." Retorted Hermione.

"Well, yes of course Hermione. You were always the smartest of the group."

"Well congratulations, how did it go?" Asked Ron. It was a rhetorical question and Harry knew it, but like always he answered anyways.

"It was wonderful, wasn't it my love." Ginny nodded. "Yes, well it was a small gathering a few friends and acquaintances, including Hagrid."

Hermione and Ron stood up straight at the sound of his name and replied, "Hagrid?!"

"Yes, I'm surprised he didn't tell you. He was there briefly, tried to tell me that I was heading down the wrong path, but the decided not to speak any further about it."

"But we haven't seen Hagrid in some time. He hasn't been at Hogwarts at all." Replied Ron.

"Oh silly me, I've forgotten. He is with his brother, the giant, trying to help his kind establish some sort of permanent establishment. He's trying to teach them farming and foraging, so that they can stop being nomads and start living in one place. Last I heard another Giant clan saw him encroaching on their territory and have wage war against them all. As far as I know the fighting is ferocious and there has been no way to communicate with him since then."

Hermione and Ron looked toward the door with longing in the eyes, they wanted to help their friend.

"Now, I know what two are thinking and there is no way I let you two do it. Listen, I've tried repeatedly to get into the area, but the giants have always found me, like they knew where I was hiding. And even if you made in, you definitely wouldn't make it out alive.

They both turn back to him.

"Now back to business. How can I help you two today?"

"You know why we are here Harry. Please, we just want to leave all this." Hermione replied.

"Yes, I understand that, but you're going to have to explain to me why you want to, or else I'm going to throw you back into Hogwarts.

She did a double take and held her mouth open in awe.

"You can't do that to us after we risked our lives to come to you!" Exclaimed an angered Ron.

"You see, the thing is, is that I can do it and will do it if you do not calm down and tell me why I should grant you asylum.

Ron was stunned and Hermione looked horrified. They looked at the each other defeated.

"Okay Harry, you win." Replied Hermione. "This thing is...I am pregnant."

Ron stared off into the distance. Ginny looked at Hermione and the Harry angrily. She then got up and stormed out of the tent.

"I see," replied Harry "and you want to safely raise your child in my empire?"

"Yes, yes we do." Answered Ron.

"Splendid. Well, our business is concluded. Please follow me out of the tent."

The all stepped outside and Harry began donning his cloak. As they walk away the brightness disappeared leaving scorched Earth in its place.

"Before I allow you two to stay in my Empire, we must follow our initiation rules. But we will get to that once we get into Hogwarts."

Harry reached the spot were Ginny was standing, overlooking the castle. He stood next to her and saw that she was fuming. He laid a hand on her and instantly calmed her down.

"We must talk, when this conquest is over, my love." She said.

"Yes, yes we do, but first we must take the castle."

Hermione and Ron stood behind them, the light from castles shield silhouetted them both and Harry hugged Ginny. His next words, amplified by magic were the most frightening imaginable.

Holding the wand to his throat like Dumbledore did so many years ago and turning to the crowd behind him, Harry spoke.

"Tonight we rid this world of those who wish to transgress my authority. Tonight we mark the end of The Third Wizarding War and tonight we mark the beginning of The First Era of the Wizarding Empire!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd!

"Tonight we will take no prisoners! Tonight they shall all fall!

The crowd was exploding with cheers, Harry felt like the King he was meant to be. He waved his wand over them and silenced them all, then turned to face the castle.

"Kill all who stand before me." What seemed like an eternity passed. He points The Elder Wand in front of him and yells:

"ATTACK!"


End file.
